fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 380
Hell's Core is the 380th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Wondering about what Hades said, Happy sets off to find Makarov. Meanwhile, after knowing that Hell's Core is what makes the Demons immortal, Mirajane uses her Take Over to destroy the place. Learning that both can't use their full powers, Seilah opens her Limit Release ability, leaving Mirajane, Lisanna, and Lamy grievously injured after the blow. Summary With Hades' soul having disappeared, the group of three Fairy Tail Mages questions what he meant about releasing the light, but then switch the topic to finding Mirajane, which is the only thing they need to do now that Face has been stopped. With Natsu saying he won't be satisfied until he defeats every Tartaros member, Happy resolves to go tell Makarov what Hades told them; concurrently, the defeated Franmalth curses the Mages for their foolishness, citing their, the members of Tartaros', ability to be endlessly revived as long as their lab remains intact. Stating that it's time for him to revisit the lab, Franmalth disappears. Meanwhile, down in Hell's Core itself, Mirajane and Seilah continue their battle whilst Lisanna and Lamy continue their own petty struggle; Seilah questions what Mirajane is, as her Macro has no effect on her, however she does say that she can remotely control whatever she has once controlled, using the example of making Elfman hurt himself as a means to impede Mirajane. At that moment, however, a mutilated Ezel appears in one of the tanks next to Seilah, screaming for her to revive him so that he may exact vengeance on the one who defeated him. Though she tells him to wait as she is in the middle of a battle, he violently insists that she revive him anyway; Mirajane questions what he means by revive, and Lamy reveals that they are in Hell's Core, the place where all Tartaros Demons are revived once their bodies have been destroyed, something which earns her a scolding from Seilah. Hearing this, Mirajane exits Satan Soul and cites her number one priority as being to destroy Hell's Core, which she does rather quickly, destroying all the tanks, including the ones that house Ezel and the recently arrived Franmalth, in a fierce series of explosions. With Seilah questioning how she did so, Mirajane reveals that she took over the tentacles inside the tanks, but adds that she tried to take over Seilah to defeat her, but to no effect. Angered by this, Seilah uses her Macro on herself to release her limiter; in an instant, she punches Mirajane, who has made use of her Sitri, away and into Lisanna and Lamy before releasing an intense magical blast from her palm, which injures all three women and forces Mirajane to exit Sitri. Elsewhere in the castle, a man named Mard Geer (the Underworld King of Tartaros) sits in a throne room holding E.N.D.'s book and praises the power of Zeref's Demons, the Etherious, citing that mimicry of their power won't do anything against them. With a smile on his face, Mard states that darkness will soon pour forth from Hell's gates and swallow the world's light. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Seilah & Lamy Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Ēra}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** Curses used * |Makuro}} Spells used *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * * * 解除|Rimittā Kaijo}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Navigation